The Wilkerson Family
]]The Wilkerson Family also known as the Nolastname Family is the main family of the Malcolm in the Middle series. The Family Originally there were four brothers (although Malcolm's oldest brother attended a military school away from home, so Malcolm was still the middle sibling left at home). A fifth son was introduced in the show's fourth season, a boy named Jamie. The boys are, from eldest to youngest: Francis, Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, and Jamie. In the final episode, Lois discovered she was pregnant with a sixth child. In the third season, Francis travels home (to celebrate his father's birthday) with an Alaskan girl named Piama, and reveals that they are married. It is implied in "Hal's Christmas Gift" that the popularity order with the brothers is: Francis, Dewey, Reese, Jamie, then Malcolm. Throughout many of the series' episodes, the family is shown to be extremely loathed and despised by their neighbors. Because of Hal's recklessness and incompetence as a man, Lois is supreme head of the household. Because of Lois and Hal's extremely low level incomes, the family virtually can't afford any form of luxuries or even basic living essentials (such as air conditioning, refrigeration and washing machines). All the boys clothes are hand me downs or flea market bought. As such, Bills are always late and the family is miserably in constant debt. During the first season, the writers decided to keep the family's last name a mystery. However, a last name had already been revealed on the show. In the pilot episode, as Francis speaks to his mother on the phone, his name tag says 'Wilkerson'. In the fifth season episode Reese Joins the Army: Part 1, Reese uses a fake ID by the name of "Jetson" to lie about his age. In the series finale, Graduation, Francis' employee ID reads "Nolastname" or "No Last Name", a joke referring to the fact that the family name was never spoken aloud). In the same episode when Malcolm was introduced to give the graduation speech, the speaker announces Malcolm's name, but microphone feedback makes his surname inaudible, even though he does appear to mouth the phrase "No last name". Members Immediate Family ]] *Malcolm Wilkerson - He is the central character of the show. He starts the show at age 11 but by the end of the series he is 17 and graduated. He is shown to being extraordinarily intelligent with an IQ of 165 at age 11. In the first seasons of the show he is put into a class with the Krelboynes. He is the middle child and feels like he doesn't fit in with others. In the end it is revealed that his parents wanted him to have a hard life so that he would be successful throughout the rest of his life. Malcolm is played by Frankie Muniz. *Reese Wilkerson - The second oldest of the family, Reese was always the head trouble-maker. He is great at cooking and baking, while he lacks intelligence. After a bad break-up he enlists in the military while underage and he has to repeat a grade when he fails all of his classes. He is much like the character PJ Duncan on the Disney show Good Luck Charlie except that PJ is the oldest child and PJ is kind to everyone. Reese is played by Justin Berfield. *Dewey Wilkerson - Hal and Lois' fourth son. He is the youngest brother of Malcolm, Reese, and Francis, and often falls victim to their pranks. Dewey is very intelligent and musically gifted. Despite his intelligence, he is placed in a remedial class for slower students (or Buseys) due to a misunderstanding. Dewey remains in the class and serves as their self-appointed teacher. By the seventh and final season of the show, the Busey class is no longer mentioned. He is the youngest member of the family until Lois gives birth to Jamie. Dewey is played by Erik Per Sullivan. *Francis Wilkerson - Hal and Lois' first son. At the beginning of the series, he is attending military school in Alabama, run by the strict Commandant Spangler (Daniel von Bargen). He has himself legally emancipated at the start of Season 3, leaves the school, and travels to Alaska. He finds work at a logging camp and later meets and marries Piama (Emy Coligado), a woman of Inuit heritage. When the camp closes, they move to the western United States and take jobs at a Wild West-themed hotel/ranch, run by kindly but eccentric German, Otto Mannkusser and his wife, Gretchen. Francis and his mother are in a mutual love-hate relationship. Although a juvenile delinquent, he is street-smart. Francis is played by Christopher Masterson. *Hal Wilkerson - Hal is married to Lois, and is father to Francis, Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, and Jamie. Hal is an inept but caring father, and completely dependent on Lois. Hal is played by Bryan Cranston. *Lois Wilkerson - The hot-headed and stubborn mother of the family. She struggles throughout the series to keep her badly behaved boys in check while maintaining a job at a Lucky Aide drugstore. Lois is played by Jane Kaczmarek. *Jamie Wilkerson - Hal and Lois' fifth son, born at the end of Season 4. Despite his infancy, he is already shown to have some of his brothers' habits such as stealing and disrespecting Lois. He doesn't speak much throughout the series. Jamie is played by James and Lukas Rodriguez. Other Members *Ida Kenzel *Victor Welker *Susan Welker *Walter Wilkerson *Sharon Wilkerson *Claire Wilkerson *Piama Tananahaakna-Wilkerson *Raduca Wilkerson Last Name There is some controversy about the true family name for The Wilkerson Family. Although the last name "Wilkerson" is generally stated to be their last name, their last name was never mentioned even once throughout the course of the entire series, with a few exceptions from the Pilot episode. The creators thought it would be a good idea to keep their last name a secret that would never be revealed in the series after the production for the pilot episode had been finished. In the scenes showing Francis at Marlin Academy, Francis was seen with a nametag that read "Francis Wilkerson" and this was seen in the televised airing. In the last episode of Malcolm in the Middle, Graduation, they decided to finally reveal what their last name was, but when they did, they did not reveal it to be Wilkerson, they revealed it to be "Nolastname". Francis was seen dropping a nametag on the ground. The nametag, when looked at very closely, read "Francis Nolastname" instead of "Wilkerson". Later, an announcer was seen saying Malcolm's first and last name, but some microphone feedback obscured his last name, making it go unheard. There was a deleted scene from the pilot episode that was never made but seen in the script. It featured a joke where a unnamed kid exchanges dialogue with Malcolm, and Malcolm verbally reveals his last name. The unnamed kid starts talking to Malcolm about how he overheard his parents, gossiping and saying mean things about The Wilkerson parents, and then stops and says "Wait, what's your last name?" to which Malcolm responds with "Wilkerson, why?" Then the kid says "Oh, who are the Pariahs?" This episode never made it into production. In the episode Victor's Other Family, it was mentioned that Lois' last name at birth used to be "Welker" before she got married to Hal, meaning that the family's current last name comes from Hal's side of the family. Of course, it was never mentioned what this last new name was. The FOX promotions for the episode Block Party used the last name "Wilkerson" to address the family. The last name was never actually used in the episode itself though. In the episode Reese Joins the Army: Part 1, Reese makes a fake identity for himself and goes under a fake age and last name, in order to make it into the army, despite him being too young. He goes by the name "Reese Jetson", but his real last name is never mentioned. In an interview with Malcolm's actor, Frankie Muniz, he stated that Wilkerson was not their last name and that they were trying to keep their last name hidden because if they identified the characters too much, they'd limit the amount of stories that they could do with them. He also said that if they ever do another series or spin-off, they'll reveal their true last name. Conversation here. It's unknown which one of these names is intended to be considered as canon, but given the comedic delivery of the Nolastname last name, it's most likely that this was a gag and that Wilkerson was truly their last name. At the same time, however, Nolastname was also being delivered as though it were more official than Wilkerson, which is something the creators tried to cover up. Due to them leaving behind a trace of the Wilkerson last name in the pilot episode and then revealing that it was Nolastname in the finale, this is technically negative continuity. Overall, it could easily go either way and we could apply either last name to the family. Pets The Wilkerson Family has a rocky history when it comes to pets. Lois forbids the family from having pets, because she doesn't believe the family can handle one, but this rule has been broken many times, mostly by Dewey. In the episode Health Scare, Dewey was seen with a pet hamster that he kept in his room for a while. When his parents hound out about it, they told him that he had to get rid of it, so he put it in a hamster ball full of food and sadly let it go away. In the episode Reese's Job, Dewey's parents made a bargain with Dewey, saying that if he could take care of a goldfish for an entire month without having it die, they would let him get a pet dog. Dewey held up his end of the bargain, but because his parents didn't believe he'd actually be able to do it, they sabotaged him and tried to make him lose. They ultimately failed, but they never let him get a dog in the end. In the episode Dewey's Dog, Dewey justified the broken promise by his parents, as mentioned before as he found a stray dog and kept it for his own. Knowingly breaking his parents' rules, he snuck it into the house without them knowing. Malcolm, Reese, and Craig were the only ones who knew about it, until the dog went crazy and chased Craig away, later attacking him and never being seen again. In the episode Monkey, Craig explained to Lois what had happened and although Lois knew about it, it's not likely that she punished Dewey for it because she and Hal did promise to get Dewey a dog and they broke their rules, so they could not rightfully do that. In the episode Ida Loses a Leg, Hal bought Dewey a pet dog, finally fulfilling the promise he made a long time ago. The dog, however, started attacking Ida's dimembered leg and started chewing it under the house. They decided to get rid of the dog for being that disgusting. In the episode Burning Man, Hal mentioned at the end of the episode that the family had a pet cemetery. It would seem unlikely that the family would have one since they were never allowed to have any pets. Trivia *Lois and Hal had a child after the series ended. The gender and name is unknown. Gallery 280px-Malcolm_in_the_middle_cast.jpg|Wilkersons Season 5 Hal Wilkerson.jpg|Hal Wilkerson Lois Wilkerson.png|Lois Wilkerson Francis.jpg|Francis Wilkerson Reese Wilkerson.jpg|Reese Wilkerson Malcolm234566.jpg|Malcolm Wilkerson Dewey1.png|Dewey Wilkerson Jamie.jpg|Jaime Wilkerson MITM Season 1.jpg|The Family Season 1 Category:Malcolm in the Middle Category:Wilkerson family